


It Means Something

by LadyRose82



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: It means something to be the princess of the past and queen of the future. But what happens when that is forgotten? When one forgets the lessons and sacrifices of the past the future is lost. What will save the future now?





	1. Chapter 1

It Means Something   
By   
Chari Vondillarizz  
Check out FB Pages:  
https://www.facebook.com/ladyrose82fanfic/  
https://www.facebook.com/CVondillarizz/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel  
Find me on Twitter @CVondillarizz  
Blog: https://www.nerdsatnite.com/nerdsatniteblog/category/Chari's%20Musings%20  
YouTube: https://youtu.be/WiYQHPcty7k  
Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.  
Chapter One  
Luna sat there in her once rarely seen Human form. Graduation was upon them and it seemed that they hadn’t grown up any since facing Galaxia. Not even Usagi, whose parents had died, forcing she and Artemis to step up and become humanoid full-time. That had been one hell of a story to pull off. Yet, they had done it. Still, Luna listened to Usagi and the other Inners chatter away.   
Eventually, she had heard enough. It was always the same topic… boys. Usagi was always smug about Mamoru and had even come to wear winning Seiya’s heart and then smashing it as a badge of honor. It was no surprise that the Outers had stopped coming around. Of course, Usagi and the girls acted as though Haruka and the others were the monsters. Luna had merely shaken her head each time it came up. But she was at her wits end and would listening silently no more.  
The Guardian stood and slammed her hands on the table, “STOP THIS NONSENSE YOU VAPID GIRLS!!!” Her words were likely audible a mile away. She could not believe what she had just done. She was supposed to be guiding Usagi toward her future as Neo Queen Serenity. As she gazed at the shallow young woman before her, looking at her as if she had three heads as opposed to four odangos she knew that somewhere along the line, the spirit of the former princess Serenity and future queen had been lost. Something inside Luna knotted and that was when she knew that they had done the right thing.  
….Three Week Before….  
The six of them sat at the dining table, fine china with picked at food in front of them. Luna felt like a terrible guest, but her stomach wouldn’t stop flip flopping. Artemis’ words drew her from her thoughts, “The situation has reached critical mass.”  
He was correct of course. Luna knew that things had reached a breaking point, that was why they were here after all. She felt his hand rest gently on her knee. That made her smile, though it only lasted a moment. Haruka’s words cut into her, “You’re right Artemis. My koneko is dead. I feel like I don’t know the princess anymore.”  
Michiru sighed and her eyes reflected the thrashing of the deepest ocean, “What is the point of all of this? What choice do we have? She is our only princess.”  
Artemis and Luna exchanged a look, this is why they had come. Fortunately, they were saved from the entirety of the bomb they were preparing to drop when Setsuna set her wine goblet down, “That isn’t true, to be quite honest.” Luna wanted to giggle at the looks of shock on the faces of the other three Outer Senshi.  
It was Haruka who managed to speak first, though her words were, coarse would be the most appropriate way that Luna could think to describe them, “What the fuck are you saying Sets?” Yes, coarse was the word.  
Artemis frowned at Haruka and Luna saw her husband’s forehead wrinkle. He was such a stuffy man at times. He pushed his plate away and folded his hands on the table, “Long ago, during the original Silver Millennium a great gesture of peace was made. The Golden Kingdom demanded a sacrifice. Even though it was not the light of hope we had hoped for. The Earthlings made certain of that.”  
Luna placed her hand on his, “That is in the past and the past is where your grudge should stay Artemis. We must remain focused.” She paused and her eyes passed over those gathered, “He is correct though. You all know of the Silver Millennium of the past, ruled by our great Queen Serenity and home to princess Serenity. But what you do not know is…”   
She explained the great secret of the Silver Millennium and found herself not at all surprised when Hotaru had run from the room. Setsuna following behind her. Luna knew that Setsuna could understand Hotaru’s pain, it was a part of her as well.  
Once the emotions of the matter had been settled, the duty driven side of the Outers that the two Guardians had been counting on came out. It was not long before they were dispatched to retrieve the treasure that would change everything.  
….Presently....  
Luna had excused herself from the living room and went to join Artemis in the kitchen. He was washing the dishes they’d been trying to get Usagi to do for the last two days, grumbling with each scrubbing motion. She leaned her head on his shoulder, “You’ll get wrinkles if you do not relax.”  
He gave her a sideways glance, “This coming from the woman who could be heard down by the bay a few moments ago.” He put the final dish in the drying rack.   
She wanted to argue, but knew he was right. And now was not a time to pick a fight with her husband and partner in crime. Was this a crime? What would their queen of old think of what they were doing? Would she excuse Usagi’s behavior? Deep down, Luna did not believe that should would. Was she attempting to ease her conscience though? Who could say. She wanted to ask Artemis about it when her cell phone rang. Taking it from the counter, she answered, “Hello, Luna Tsukino speaking.” Even after a year and a half, using the Tsukino last name still felt strange to her.   
“Hey Youbo!” Haruka’s voice was unmistakable. She tried not let her own brow furrow at the nickname Haruka had given her since Usagi’s parents passed. She heard Haruka go on, “As you can tell from my irresistible voice, we are back in Tokyo.” Luna rolled her eyes, but still smiled. Haruka continued, “We have the treasure, tell us when you’re ready for us.”  
Just then there was a loud crash and laughter from the living room. She heard Minako teasing Usagi, “Usagi-chan! You are NEVER going to be able to match my Sailor V kick! And Luna is going to kill you for breaking another vase from the moon!”  
That was the last straw, “We are ready NOW.” she spoke firmly as she heard more laughter and mocking coming from the Inners and Usagi.  
Once things had been set, Artemis went to survey the damage to yet another heirloom recovered from the old moon kingdom. It was a good thing too, Luna was tempted to become a cat again just so that she could scratch Usagi’s eyes out. A few minutes later, Luna walked into the living room and blocked the television, earning a score of boos from the gaggle of girls strung about the room. She glared at them the way that she’d seen Neptune glare at enemies over the years. They all silenced in unison. Well, at least they could do one thing as a team. She heard the door, but let Artemis answer it. Luna cleared her throat, “It is time that you learn the rules of cause and effect.”  
She watched Usagi’s brow twitch as Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru came to stand in the doorway. Luna could still see the pain in the deep violet of Hotaru’s eyes. However, she knew that she would not oppose what was to happen. It was her duty and her parents had instilled their belief that duty came before all else firmly into the Senshi of Saturn.   
Luna watched as Usagi caught sight of the Outers. She watched as the myriad of emotions that always played across her face. Luna knew that deep down Haruka had been the one that got away for Usagi, never quite within reach. She shook her head as Usagi sprang up and attempted to glomp Haruka. However, she had to stop herself from laughing as Haruka side stepped and Usagi face planted on the floor.The wailing was nearing the super sonic range within seconds. Luna grabbed one of Ami’s books and threw it at Usagi without thinking, “BE QUIET AND STOP MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF!”  
A pang of sympathy passed through her as she saw Usagi whimper and rub the back of her head. No, it was too late for sympathy. It was too late to turn back. She watched as Rei helped her up and to the couch. Rei glared at Haruka, “You did that on purpose! You poof from our lives and now you humiliate the princess and future queen!”   
This was going to end in a battle of fire and wind. Luna could not have that. She spoke, more calmly this time, “Rei, Sailor Mars, sit down. It is time that you all understand the truth of consequence.” She found her hands clasping in front of her, a nervous habit she had, “It is my duty as a Guardian of the Silver Millennium to charge you, Usagi Serenity, with a dereliction of duty and gross negalance of your responsibilities.” The air in the room thickened, though it seemed that Luna had gotten their attention. She went on, “As a result of these transgressions I must strip you of your title of princess and queen.”  
The rage with which Makoto rose made Haruka take a step towards Luna. Makoto bellowed, “How dare you! You can’t do this! What about Crystal Tokyo?” Her firsts were clinched and her knuckles white.  
This is when Setsuna, no Sailor Pluto stepped into the room with Artemis and the lost treasure of the Silver Millennium. She gripped her garnet rod and spoke somberly, “The future of Crystal Tokyo is secure, I assure you.”  
Artemis nodded and motioned to the young woman beside him, “Allow me to introduce Princess Aina, second daughter of Queen Serenity and future queen of Crystal Tokyo.” Luna smiled at the lost treasure of the Silver Millennium. Though she remembered her hair being entirely chestnut brown. The green in it was new, but there was no mistaking her. She was Aina and the new heir to the Silver Millennium.   
Luna saw Aina’s eyes fall on Usagi and there was compassion in them. Her heart was pure thanks to her fate. However, Usagi did not deserve such compassion which she proved when she went to slap the newcomer. Michiru was in front of Aina in a second and gripping Usagi’s raised hand, “You will treat the princess with respect and be happy she is allowing you to continue being Sailor Moon.”  
This was going to get worse before it got better, that much Luna knew. And right now, it felt that was all she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have gotten some questions about why I am writing this story. *chomps on pocky* I just wondered what the Senshi would do if Usagi succumbs to the materialistic temptations of one's teenage years. What would they do if they had a choice? This story is about dealing with the consequences of one's choices. We all have to face the effects of the path we choose, why should Usagi and the Inners be any different?

Chapter 2

Minako was the first to speak after Aina had been announced. She scrambled to her feet from the chair she’d been laying over, upside down. Luna was thankful she was wearing pants today. She’d done the same thing many times wearing a skirting and flashing her panties to the world. Or, in Luna’s opinion, to her husband. Luna had never been comfortable with the way Minako looked at Artemis since he took the humanoid form most of the time. She’d put her foot down when the Senshi of Venus had attempted to move into the Tsukino home. Luna knew that Minako was the soldier of love, but that didn’t give her the right to be a slutty homewrecker. Focusing, Luna allowed herself to hear Minako, “...And whoever this fake princess is, she can’t replace Usagi.”

It did not matter what Luna would have said, because what Haruka said, well she said it all, “One, she isn’t fake. We have seen her power. Two, she is a kinder kitten than the crybaby former princess ever was. And three, you have no room to talk. You’ve been trying to replace Luna for a year and a half now. I know they call you the Senshi of Love, but I think Senshi of hoes is a better descriptor.”

Minako stood there with her mouth agape. Everyone was floored, Haruka was known for her sharp tongue, but wow… Just wow! Luna was scrambling to think of something to say when the melodic voice of Princess Aina’s voice stopped her, “Please, Uranus, no Haruka, step down. They do not remember me; their skepticism is understandable. This shift in the hierarchy they've come to know was thrust upon them.”

Luna watched as Haruka bowed to Aina and was pleased to hear the reverence in her voice, “Yes my princess, my apologies.”

Aina smiled at her and Luna knew that Aina had already won her over in an even deeper way than Usagi once had. Proving herself once more Aina continued, “I look forward to spending time with each of you and to come to know you. I know that I must earn your trust, but I want you to know that you have mine. Now please, see yourself out. The Outer Senshi will be watching the perimeter. I would speak with Serenity alone.”

Usagi looked pleadingly at the Inners as they shuffled from the room, one by one. Luna heard Rei mutter that this was not over.” It was true, the Inners may retreat, but they would not give way to this change without a fight. She also knew that it wouldn’t be long before the prince would be involved. This would affect his future as well. She was thankful that he was buried in spring exams now. Perhaps that would give them time to begin sorting things out before they had to deal with him.

Once the Senshi had all left, Hotaru patrolling the neighborhood, Uranus and Neptune just outside, and Pluto in the Kitchen with Artemis, Luna watched as Aina sat gracefully in one of the arm chairs of the living room. She was there to intervene if necessary. Still, she hoped that Aina could handle the wild emotions of Usagi. Speaking of Usagi, she looked like she was frozen in fear under Aina’s gentle gaze. But a hint of disgust was there as well.

It did not seem to faze Aina, who was smoothing the wrinkles in her green dress. She reminded Luna of their old life and that tugged at her heart. Aina finally spoke, “Serenity, yes that is what I will call you. Serenity, you have been lost to the… overly indulgent world of the modern era.” The look of confusion on Usagi’s face made Aina frown, “To put it more plainly, you’ve become a spoiled brat in this life to such a degree that I was awoken from an almost eternal slumber to take your place.”

That last sentence seemed to rest Usagi from her confounded silence. Luna watched the blood boiling to the surface of her skin as Usagi rose to her feet and place her hands on her hips, “Now you listen to me! I am not a brat! I am the best! I am the moon princess! Beat that bitch!”

Feeling herself inhaling deeply Luna began to reach for Usagi’s nearest wrist. However, that was unnecessary. Aina’s eyes began glowing and her brooch as well, “YOU will not speak to me that way. You are of this frivolous world. I am not. I am of a world where no one spoke with such venom in polite company. As far as beating your claim as a princess of the Moon is concerned, allow me to inform you of the truth. I am a princess of the Moon and the Earth. Now, SIT DOWN.”

This was part of why Luna had been reluctant to have Aina awakened. She proved herself more serious and less afraid of using her power than Serenity, even though they were both infants the last time Luna had seen her. She listened as Aina told Usagi of the sacrifice made and its failure. Usagi sat silently, clearly on the verge of tears. But they were not tears of sympathy. Luna knew Usagi and she knew that those were the tears of a selfish girl who had been outdone and outmatched.

When the conversation was finished, Aina turned to Luna, “My journey has been long. Is there a place I may rest?” Her garnet eyes the only place the weariness showed. Luna called for Artemis and had him take Aina upstairs to the room that had once been ChibiUsa’s, oh ChibiUsa…. Luna bit her lip and held back tears.

Usagi jumped up and placed her hands-on Lunas arms, “Don’t worry Luna! I know she’s scary but we will get rid of her!” She didn’t stay to give Luna the opportunity to address her misreading. Usagi grabbed her bag and bolted from the house, no doubt off to meet the Inners or intrude on Mamoru’s studying.

…. As predicted…

Usagi rang the bell on Mamoru’s door repeatedly, stabbing it with her index finger. She groaned as she waited from Mamoru to open the door. When he finally did she practically knocked him over, pushing past him and stomping inside. Swirling on her heels to face him as he closed the door she was smacked in the face by one of her own ponytails. She whined, “Maybe I should just cut all my hair off now too since it doesn’t matter anymore!”

Mamoru just looked at her and sighed, “What is wrong Usako?” His hand automatically raising to the back on his neck and rubbing it.

No warning, no words, and the tears were failing in heavy drops down Usagi’s face, “Haruka and the others actually came by the house and Haruka let me fall on my FACE!” She pointed to her nose and rubbed it. This was an easier place to start than being replaced as the moon princess.

Shaking his head, he bent to kiss her nose, “I am sorry Usa, but you look as cute as ever.” His smile infuriated her. What a crock!

Putting her hands on her hips for the second or third time today, she couldn’t remember, Usagi snapped in response, “Gee, thanks! You know, Seiya would have gone and kicked Haruka’s ass if he were still here!”

Well, his smile was officially gone, but Usagi knew she’d put her foot in her mouth. It was one thing to say that stuff to the girls. But she shouldn’t have said it to Mamoru. He walked past her with his eyes hiding in his hair and sat down at the table.

Chewing on her bottom lip as she stood there, Usagi thought. How could she get out of this mess with Mamoru? Then she remembered something and strode into the dining area of his small apartment. Usagi opened her bag and pulled out the pictures that she’d had printed from the festival they had went to together for the Lunar New Year. There were pretty plants and colorful lanterns EVERYWHERE. She sat down close to Mamoru and started rifling through them. She and Rei had made faces at each other all night and Ami, who had been named photographer for the event, had caught them all. Usagi giggled and giggled until she found the ones she was looking for. Ami had been goaded into taking pictures of Usagi and Mamoru kissing under a cherry blossom tree. She whispered, “We looked so happy there. You looked so handsome. I’m sorry.” Her eyes sparkling orbs of blue as she looked at him. This had to work. If she could turn on the cute factor, he had to cave!

Sure enough, he did just that. He smiled at her, “You looked beautiful as always Usako.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, gentle like a soft breeze.

Suddenly, it occurred to Usagi that the lights were much dimmer than usual for the time of day it was. All the curtains were closed and most of the light was coming from the TV in the living room. But Usagi didn’t hear any sound. Had Mamoru muted the TV when he answered the door? Something was off here. She shot up and walked toward the living room.

Mamoru seemed to follow, a flurry of protests on his lips. It was too late though. Usagi was staring at the figures on the TV, the very adult figures doing very adult things. Mamoru began apologizing, “I am sorry Usako! I am so sorry!”

His voice died when he saw the look on her face. He was so adorable when he thought of her as the naive girl she was when they met. She placed her hands on his chest and grinned, “Why don’t we just admit we both made mistakes and makeup?” Her eyes not sparkling with false innocence now, but hunger.

Happily obliging her wish, Mamoru pressed his mouth to hers as the two began undressing one another. Soon, Usagi was laying on the couch with Mamoru kissing all over her skin, making her gasp a little each time. Finally, he placed his head in her lap and began exploring her core. Closing her azure eyes, she let her mind wander. Before long she could feel her body rising in heat and as it gained its release she called out the name of the one she had been fantasizing about the entire time, “HARUKA!”

And just like that, Mamoru’s head snapped up and he was on his feet, “Get out! Now! I am going to go take a cold shower! You had better be gone when I come out, USAGI!”   
He was gone in a flash and Usagi was scurrying to gather her clothes, mumbling, “But I am Usako.”

As she dressed she heard Mamoru from the other room “AND I WANT MY RING LEFT HERE TOO!” Usagi slipped it off and stared at it. Did this mean that Mamoru just broke up with her? How could this happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luna sat with Artemis, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Haruka at the dinner table. Michiru had gone up to help Aina change. The fashionable soldier had agreed to go and do some shopping for their new princess after Usagi had left earlier in the afternoon. After what seemed like a VERY long time, Michiru appeared in the doorway. She grinned and spoke with the joy she must have whenever Hotaru or Haruka allow her to make them over, “May I present Princess Aina Tsukino.” Everyone’s eyebrows flew up at Michiru’s use of the family name Tsukino. 

A whole new sense of shock engulfed them when Aina entered the room, still gliding across the floor even wearing more casual clothing. Michiru had picked out quite a few things for the princess, but the light green strapped dress that Aina had chosen to wear first was perfect. And the wrist corsage with a deep blue rose on it was an excellent compliment. Aina smiled as she addressed them, “I am glad that you all could stay for dinner. And to address the obvious question, I decided that considering the fact she is the reincarnation of my twin sister and that Luna and Artemis have taken it, using the name Tsukino only made sense.”

Haruka pulled out a chair for her and when Aina sat down the Senshi of Heaven addressed her, “I understand princess, but… the brooch?”

Aina nodded and touched the brooch that she wore, an exact reflection of Usagi’s, but in green, “Yes, it is the brooch of an eternal Senshi, of the ruler of the future.” Her tone sounded as if she did not understand Haruka’s confusion.

“But princess, we do not wish you to fight. Isn’t that why you allowed her to keep her Senshi powers?” Haruka’s voice was filled with a worry that she had only ever shown toward Usagi and Michiru. 

She shook her head, “No, I allowed her to continue her place among the Senshi because it was right. The power is hers, and I will not strip her of it. She may not be fit to rule Earth, but she is still fit to protect it. Peace never lasts forever. By the same token, it is only right that I take my place as a protector of Earth as well.” Aina unfolded and laid her napkin on her lap. Luna was happy that Aina had let Usagi stay a Senshi. It worried her at the same time.

...Meanwhile…

Usagi hadn’t stopped crying since she’d reached the shrine. She knew she would find the Inner Senshi there. At least she still had them. She would never lose them, and that was what mattered now. Or that was what she was trying to tell herself because losing Mamoru seemed like the end of the world.

Minako just blurted, “What does he think he is doing dumping the freaking moon princess like that?!?!” She stuck the lollipop she’d been working on back in her mouth and crossed her arms. Usagi had noticed Minako’s obsession with lollipops lately. When she’d asked her about it, Minako had giggled and told her she was practicing for when Artemis finally caved. Usagi thought her thing for Artemis was weird, but what did she care if Minako wanted him? That was Luna’s problem, not hers.

A slam of a fist into the wall broke into Usagi’s thoughts. Makoto snapped, “Right! Who in the hell does he think he is! He should be grateful that he gets to be with Usagi!”

Usagi heard Ami clear her throat, “I’m sorry, you know I love you Usagi, but you did call out Haruka’s name at a very inopportune time.” Her cheeks flushed, and her hand flew to her mouth. There was a part of Ami that would always be timid, and Usagi knew that.

Most of the time she found it endearing, but not today, “So what??? It was just a stupid mistake! It’s not like I was thinking about Haruka while he…” She couldn’t finish her sentence because that was precisely what she’d been doing. Her eyes turned to Rei, who was the only one who hadn’t said anything since she’d arrived. Rei had stood there, sweeping with her own eyes glued to the ground. Usagi thought that maybe the new princess, she groaned internally at the thought, had gotten to her.

It was even more jarring when Rei just dropped the broom without a word and took off inside. She appeared a few minutes later and bowed to everyone, “Please stay as long as you like, but I have to run an errand.

Makoto broke the silence as the smoke cleared from Rei’s abrupt exit,”That was weird.” She blinked like she couldn’t focus on anything.

...Two weeks later…

“Luna, please stop worrying. It is merely a meeting with an advisor. Setsuna agreed to accompany me,” Aina placed a hand on Luna’s in an attempt to comfort her. Aina new that the current college term was ending, but she wanted to begin her modern studies as soon as possible. So, she had been making arrangements to attend Tokyo U the next term. None of the Inner Senshi were speaking to her, yet. This gave her something else to focus on. The last thing she would let on about was how nervous this new world and new life made her. She had spent her life in the palace of the Golden Kingdom, learning from tutors alongside the prince of Earth. They had been close despite the fact his parents treated her like an object. She had cried when the queen told her that she was going to sleep soon. The woman had even remarked distracting the prince. Aina had no idea what she meant. Aina had always been happy to help Endymion with his studies.

He was another thing that made her nervous about this world. Aina did not want to see him. It was accurate to say that they had been close, but things were different now, and she wanted nothing to do with him. She knew that one day they would need to meet to discuss how the world would need to be run when it was time for the new Silver Millennium to begin. Until that time, she had no desire to see the reincarnation of her former best friend.

Back in the present, Luna set her coffee cup down and placed her other hand over Aina’s, “I know princess, but this is the first time since you’ve awakened that you will only have one guardian with you. I am sure Haruka would..”

Aina cut her off, “Yes she would. She and I discussed this at length Luna. I want her to have her own life, with Michiru, as much as possible. And Hotaru is still so distraught over losing her future friend.” That was another thing that Aina felt terrible about. She and Setsuna had discussed the matter, and Setsuna had assured her that what was meant to be would be and no one could change that. Aina wished so much that she could read Setsuna’s mind. But she had never been about to manifest psychic powers. Endymion had teased her about that when they were children because she wanted them so badly. She had more power than a great many people, but the minds of others remained a mystery to her. 

Nodding, Luna sighed, “You’re right Aina. Perhaps this is best.” Artemis came downstairs at that moment and kissed Luna’s cheek before heading out to run errands. Luna giggled like a young school girl when he left the room, “I want to thank you for that as well. He’s been so relaxed since you came. And Minako has not dared to show her face.”

“Eventually, she will have to come here for Senshi business,” Aina sighed this time. Would they ever be able to right the ship, as it were, with the Inner Senshi? Just then, Setsuna walked in and bowed slightly, “I suppose that means that it is my time to depart Luna. Wish me luck.” Luna hugged her and then Aina took off with Setsuna. 

It turned out that she did not need luck at all. She’d aced all of the entrance exams, accept modern history and even that one she had managed to receive an acceptable score in. She planned to major in medicine and minor in political sciences. Aina wanted to learn as many ways to help others as possible. That had always been a desire she had.

As they left the admissions offices, Setsuna stopped mid-step and put one arm protectively in front of Aina. Aina peered at the one Setsuna stared at and smiled, “Hello, Merc… I mean Ami. I am glad that we ran into you.”

Setsuna did not seem to share Aina’s feelings, “What is it you want with the princess?” Her words were hard and reminded Aina of the stories she was told about Setsuna’s father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love exploring "What If" scenarios. Thank you all for exploring them with me.

Chapter 4

Ami's hands wrung as she walked up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. Things had changed so much in the past week. Running into Aina and Setsuna seemed to have been a stroke of fate. But how could she tell her friends, especially Usagi? The text message that Luna had sent out was not going to help matters either. Ami knew the minute she read it how angry they would be.

As she slid open the door to the room, the other Inners and Usagi tended to congregate in her concerns were solidified. Minako's voice was so shrill that it made Ami think of claws scraping a chalkboard. "What gives HER the right to call for MANDATORY training?!? I AM THE LEADER OF THE INNER SENSHI!" 

Rei and Makoto nodded in agreement, and Usagi sat there flipping through the same old magazine that she'd been obsessing over since Mamoru dumped her. It was an out-of-date pop culture magazine that had come out during the time of Galaxia. Suddenly the other three Inner Senshi looked at Ami. She knew they expected her to say something. Ami sighed, "That is true Minako, but when was the last time that we trained? Perhaps this isn't a bad idea?" Her voice almost quivered with nervousness.

Rei rolled her eyes and Makoto crossed her arms. As Makoto walked closer, Ami knew that she had not said what they wanted to hear. Makoto leaned towards her, "Koi, you aren't siding with that usurper are you?" Ami was taken aback by Makoto's bluntness. She'd never called Ami that in front of the others.

Ami swallowed and laughed brittly, "I am just trying to be logical Mako-chan." Makoto eyed her speculatively as they walked over to join the others. Tomorrow was going to be brutal, and it was not the training that made Ami believe that.

...Meanwhile...

Summer classes started in a few weeks, and Mamoru couldn't wait. He hoped they would distract him from thinking about what had happened with Usagi. She'd tried to call him a few times since he had broken up with her and left sobbing voicemails each time. Mamoru did feel bad missing graduation for Usagi and the others, but he wasn't ready to face her. He assumed that eventually, he would have to forgive her. They had a destiny to fulfill. And he couldn't bear the thought of losing ChibiUsa. Still, what she did cut him to the bone.

Today he sat in the park, enjoying the late spring flowers. Mamoru enjoyed watching the flowers bloom and shine. It made him miss Elysium. Visiting the heart of the Earth had brought him so much joy. Why couldn't they return to simpler times? Elysium always gave him a sense of peace. Mamoru had not felt peace since the defeat of Galaxia. 

He had tried to embrace the lack of conflict. He had thrown himself into his studies, even though he hadn't been able to study abroad as he wished. Usagi freaked out about the idea of it when things settled. Of course, he'd caved. He knew that much had been on him. Mamoru was glad he was here when she lost her parents though, even if he watched it eat away the essence of the woman he loved. For a long time, he'd been patient. He waited for her to come back to him. But it never happened. Then when Shingo was selected as a young scholar to study in the UK, Mamoru worried how Usagi would take it. Surprisingly, she acted as if she didn't care.

Shaking his head, Mamoru attempted to shake this train of thought from his mind. He got to his feet with the intent of heading home when he caught sight of Michiru walking. Did she know how Usagi felt about her beloved partner?

Anger boiled in the ordinarily calm Prince of Earth. He began stalking towards the Senshi of the Deep Sea, but then he stopped. He felt frozen as he looked at Michiru's companion for the day. She was petite, but her posture better than most anyone he knew. Her movements were just as graceful as Michiru. And then there was the hair! The style was the same as Usagi's, but the coloring was different. It flowed from chestnut brown to emerald green.

He was about to turn around when Michiru made eye contact with him and waved him over. Now he was stuck. He wanted to flee but knew he could not. Mamoru allowed his feet to shuffle him towards the pair and he smiled tightly at Michiru, "Good morning Michiru-san." The girl's eyes sparkled a golden brown as well. Mamoru felt like an idiot, but he couldn't look away.

Michiru looked between them with a smirk and cleared her throat, "Good morning Mamoru-san. This is Aina Tsukino. She is... well, a distant cousin of Usagi's. Aina-chan, this is Chiba, Mamoru." Mamoru felt something in his heart tug at him when he heard Tsukino. He knew a frown streaked his face, but he attempted to banish it. Something about this girl felt oddly familiar, and he knew he needed to find out more. The Outers had stopped socializing with the Inners and then to see Michiru with someone who resembled Usagi yet felt so different. He didn't know what to make of it, and he wanted more information. He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of Michiru speaking again, "Aina-chan, I will be back soon. I think I will go get us some ice cream." Without giving her companion the opportunity walked away, whispering to Mamoru as she did, "Do not worry prince, I know all about it." With that cryptic statement, Michiru was gone.

Michiru left Mamoru standing with the unusual girl, feeling awkward. He looked down at his hands and forced one forward, "Good morning, Tsukino-san, nice to meet you." 

She was staring at his hand. Why was she staring at his hand? Finally, she blinked and bowed to him, "Good morning Chiba-san. Please call me Aina." Her demeanor was so different than Usagi's that it made Mamoru wonder how the two could be related. 

Then he noticed the brooch that she wore on her chest, and his eyes widened. Attempting to recover himself, Mamoru took a deep breath and a step closer, "Who are you?" His eyes glued to her brooch, those passing them mumbling about the perversion of young men.

Aina touched her brooch and sighed, "I am Princess Aina, twin sister of Serenity and treasure of the Golden Kingdom. I should go. I am staying at the Tsukino home if you would like to discuss this further, Endymion." 

She stepped away and glided in the direction that Michiru had gone. Mamoru was left speechless. Twin sister? Treasure of the Golden Kingdom? What was she talking about? Mamoru decided that it was time to consult the spirits of the Shitenou again.

...At home...

Luna stood in front of the mirror with her mouth screwed into such an odd expression that she almost wanted to laugh at herself. Things were still in such upheaval that this could not be happening now. Besides, it was too soon. This was not the path fate laid out for them so long ago. That did make Luna laugh aloud. She should know better than to rely on the old roadmap for her life at this point. Still, Luna did not feel ready for what was to come. And how would she tell Artemis and the others? How would she tell Aina or even Usagi? Luna still cared about Usagi; she had watched over her for so long. Even if she knew that Usagi was no longer the moon princess, that did not mean that she didn't matter to Luna. Part of what made all of this so difficult was that she had come to see Usagi much like a daughter. But she also knew that Usagi could only see the world through self-centered eyes anymore. This would not garner the happiness that Luna would like to see. That much she knew. That much she was sure of. Just then Luna heard Artemis call her for lunch. Her eyes darted to the counter before the guardian of the Silver Millennium headed downstairs,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she walked into the kitchen, Luna smiled to see that Artemis had made sushi for lunch, it was one of her favorite dishes. He came to the bottom of the steps and kissed her cheek, "There's my beautiful wife."

Luna's smile grew even more at his compliment. She had always loved him, but to see him this happy was infectious. Luna replied, "And there is my ruggedly handsome husband." 

From the table, she heard Setsuna chuckle. She too found herself chuckling at their level of cheese today. After a moment, Setsuna composed herself and fixed her eyes on Luna, "He's right though. You are positively glowing today Luna."

It didn't surprise Luna to hear her knowing words. Setsuna had probably known before she even bought the test. Setsuna knew everything it seemed. She nodded at the Senshi of Time and replied, "Thank you Setsuna."

Just then she heard the door and then someone running up the steps. Luna exchanged a look with Artemis. Fortunately, Michiru walked into the kitchen. Luna hoped she could explain things. Setsuna looked over and shook her head, "So, it happened? I didn't foresee it this soon." Michiru nodded in response.

Luna was utterly confused and suddenly snapped, "What happened? You can't be keeping secrets!" Luna turned a shade of pink out of embarrassment over her outburst. Even Artemis was eyeing her with speculation.

Michiru looked over at Luna, "We were taking a walk in the park, and we ran into him, the prince." He aquamarine eyes looked a bit sad.

Artemis arched one eyebrow, "It went that well? That is too bad." He motioned everyone towards the table, "Let's have some lunch, and we can talk about it."

Luna walked over to the table with him and grinned when he pulled out her chair for her. He was such a sweet partner. She looked at Michiru again, "So, she saw Mamoru. What is the problem with that?"

"Aina told me a few days ago that she didn't want to see him. Apparently, his mother made her feel like she was a bad influence on him. She was constantly telling Aina to stop distracting him," Michiru pursed her lips like she had more to say but didn't.

Artemis took his first bite of sushi. When he swallowed, he queried, "But his parents passed away years ago." Luna looked at him incredulously. He was a smart man. How could he be so dense?

Luckily, Setsuna saved her from saying as much when she stepped in, "No, during the Silver Millennium. The queen of the Golden Kingdom was not the kindest to the princess. But I watched them, and I can assure that everything that happened was not one-sided."

The melodic laughter that flowed from Michiru was somewhat entertaining, "I've never heard you openly admit that you used to spy on Endymion, Sets." Stifling her laughter, Michiru took another bite of the sushi in front of her.

Now it was Setsuna's turn to blush from embarrassment. She retorted, "I had to watch everything from the gate. It was my job." With that, she stabbed her sushi with one of her chopsticks making it a kabob.

"Teasing aside, Setsuna, tell me about the princess' relationship with Endymion," Luna insisted before taking a bite of sushi. She wouldn't get to here Setsuna's response as she had to bolt for the bathroom the moment the sushi hit her throat.

As she darted for the bathroom, she was pretty sure she heard Setsuna say something in congratulations and Artemis yell, "WHAT?!?"

...That evening...

Aina still sat on her bed, not having moved much since she came home from the park. Finally, she decided to try some meditation to calm her restless mind. She already felt so distressed letting things get to her the way that she had. It was very unbecoming for a princess after all. Positioning herself in the center of the bed, Aina crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

Soon the world slipped away, and she found herself sitting in one of the Golden Kingdom's lush gardens. It was dark, and she looked up at the moon, missing her home in Silver Millennium. From behind her, Aina heard a voice, "It warms my heart to know that you still think so fondly of our kingdom."

Aina could not turn, she knew that she would cry if she did, "Of course, mother, it was where I was born after all." She began fiddling with one of her ponytails.

"The green suits you, my sweet," there was a pause before Queen Serenity went on, "I am sorry that I had to give you up, it is one of my greatest regrets... alongside not being able to be there to guide your sister and prevent this mess." Aina wondered whether her mother was referring to the green in her hair or the forest green blouse she wore.

Aina nodded, catching sight of a blurry figure in the distance before responding, "I wish that too. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, mother."

Her mother's hand reached around and touched her own, "Oh, Aina, things are not the same as they were then. You have a chance to change them and make the future a truly joyous place. Do not waste time dwelling on the past." She released Aina's hand, and the vision faded away, leaving Aina sitting on the bed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

A little while later, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Aina heard Artemis' voice through the wood, "Aina, you have a visitor." She had no idea who would be visiting her. She had seen Ami a couple of times since the campus, but Ami had always insisted they meet away from the Tsukino home. Had the others finally discovered that the Mercurian had found a place in her heart for the new princess?

She fixed her makeup and hurried down the stairs, finding Endymion, no his name was Mamoru now, standing just inside the front door. The bewildered princess blinked a few times. She never thought he would come here, even after their encounter at the park.

The two just stood there, an awkward silence hanging in the air. After about a minute, Artemis poked his head out of the kitchen and eyed them, "Why don't you two go out back and talk." As soon as he'd said it, the white-haired man disappeared.

Aina quietly led Mamoru to the backyard where a small wooden bench sat among the garden that Luna had planted over the time since taking on the matriarchal role of the family. Somehow it made Aina smile. She sat down, tucking one ankle behind the other and folding her hands neatly in her lap.

Mamoru just stood there, looking at the ground for a while. It was unnerving. Eventually, he said, "I spoke with the Shitenou. I do not know if you remember them. But they remembered you, well they remembered hearing about you mostly. Only Kunzite ever met you."

"Yes, I remember Kunzite. He was such a serious man. I respected him very much," Aina replied as she looked up at him, hoping, and dreading, that he would return her gaze.

Mamoru did look at her then, and his eyes were just as enchanting as they'd always been, "He spoke highly of you too. He said we were inseparable. He mentioned some things... Well, things that helped me remember. I don't know why I didn't remember you before."

Aina's fingers twitched, resisting the need to fidget for the time being she turned her attention to what he had said, "It was painful, leaving you to... sleep. You were my best friend. But your mother convinced me it was best for you."

"You were more than my friend, Aina. You were everything to me," Mamoru finally came to sit beside her, taking one of her hands in his. He pierced her with those earth blue eyes as he went on, "Can we have another chance, a proper chance?"

"What of her? What about Serenity? You loved her," Aina said sadly, though she still couldn't move from his gaze.

Mamoru swallowed, "I did love her. But the woman that I loved no longer exists. You're the same person that held a piece of my heart then and now that I remember, you always will. Please give me the chance to show you the love that I always felt, even before I met Serenity." He moved in closer, slowly, and pressed his lips softly to hers. 

But was this right? Was this what Aina wanted? Could she love him without always worrying?

...The Next Day...

Usagi stood there, groaning as she stood there facing the Outer Senshi. Apparently, they were dividing everyone into three groups. How could they split her up from the four friends she had left. She hadn't even heard from Naru or Umino since graduation. She listened while they gave directives and tried not to roll her eyes. Pluto and Saturn would take Mars and Mercury. Uranus would work with HER and Jupiter. That left Usagi and Venus with Neptune. She'd wanted to train with Haruka. This wasn't fair! She even tried asking, "Why is SHE working with Uranus?"

Neptune stopped as they spread out in the empty fields outside of the city that had been chosen for the day's exercises. When she turned, Usagi thought that she might drown in the dark pools of Michiru's eyes, "Not that you are in any position to question, but they've been training together almost daily since she... awakened. Besides, I requested to work with you two today." The smile that spread on Neptune's face when she said that sent a shiver down Usagi's spine.

Soon Usagi's fears were confirmed. Neptune sent attack after attack at them, mixing hand-to-hand combat in as well. If not for the silver crystal Usagi was sure she'd need a doctor by now. Michiru was relentless. Usagi actually tried not to let herself be distracted, but then she heard something in the distance that caught her attention. She heard Aina call out, "Titanium Crystal Chain!" A rainbow light flashed as well. Just then Neptune struck her, literally, with her Splash Edge (video game attack for Neptune) which entailed uppercutting Usagi while nearly filling her lungs with water. It caught Usagi entirely off guard, and she ended up flat on her ass gasping for air. As Venus ran to her, Neptune launched Subermine Reflection at her and Usagi watched as Minako landed flat on the grass.

Usagi coughed up more water before yelling at Neptune, "What the hell is your problem?!? You're trying to kill us!!!"

Neptune turned her infamous glare on the former Moon Princess and snapped back, "Maybe this will teach you two not to lust after that which does not belong to you. Now go make sure she's still breathing." That said, she walked away and left Usagi gaping. Did EVERYONE know???


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since they'd begun training again and Aina was already done listening to Serenity, she still refused to call her sister Usagi, complain about it. Although she was happy that she appeared to have made headway with Jup... Makoto that day. The Senshi of Thunder seemed impressed by how hard Aina was working to become a competent soldier. That pleased Aina. Two down and two to go, she thought as she smiled to herself. She actually had plans to meet Makoto and Ami for dinner and a movie that evening. They wanted to take her to her first movie at a theater. Aina thought that the two made a lovely couple which made her wonder why they appeared to be keeping it hidden. She did not understand this modern world and its customs well. Aina supposed it would take time.

She was drawn from her thoughts as Serenity entered the kitchen, groaning, and plopped down at the table. She cringed as she listened to her yell, "LUNA!"

Still, Luna walked into the kitchen, attempting a smile. Aina felt such compassion for their poor matriarch's suffering. She could only imagine what it felt like to be with child. She was also impressed to see the brave front she put on for Serenity. Luna approached the table, "What do you need Usagi?"

Usagi just huffed, "Lunch." As she said it, the Moon Senshi crossed her arms like a toddler demanding their way.

Aina was about to interject when Luna bolted from the room without a word. Usagi just gaped. Yes, Aina knew that she had to say something. She took a deep breath before addressing Serenity, "Have you considered making yourself lunch? Luna's pregnancy seems to be taking a toll on her and Artemis is still grocery shopping. I am certain you can find something for yourself."

Serenity looked at Aina with disbelief," What?" It was like someone had asked her to climb Mount Everest or run a marathon in ten minutes. How was what she'd suggested so impossible for her spoiled sister? Speaking with a sly tone, Serenity went on, "What about you? What are you having for lunch?"

"Me," Aina inquired as she blinked a few times. She hadn't anticipated Serenity's question, and now she was scrambling for how to respond. Well, she knew that this would be a topic of discussion eventually. It was merely one that she was not looking forward to. Aina supposed it was time to tell her, "I have plans."

Despite knowing that would not suffice, Aina waited to see how Serenity would respond. A concoction of displeasure and disbelief painted itself on her sister's face as she questioned, "Who are YOU having lunch with? Haruka? Michiru? Both?" 

Dear Selene, Serenity was being even more childish than Aina had predicted she would. That was saying something. Fine, if she were determined to be upset, Aina would not hold back, "Well, no. I have a lunch date. Endymion, I mean Mamoru, is taking me to his favorite restaurant."

Yes, that had done it. Serenity looked like some distorted she-demon, not that Aina was afraid. That was merely how distorted her face was. It took her a moment to respond, "You CANNOT go on a date with MY MAMO!" Yes, Serenity even sounded like a monster.

Aina would not allow herself to respond in the same manner, in spite of how tempting it was. However, as she grabbed her purse, Aina replied, "I accepted his invitation, Serenity. I am sorry if that upsets you, but I have to get going." She started to walk out, but then turned her head, "Now, leave Luna alone and let her rest." That said, she walked out the front door. 

Once outside, she heard the sound of things being thrown and sighed. This was not a good idea. Serenity was still so attached to the idea of being with him. 

Aina was sure it was the idea and not him. Not with the way she'd been told Serenity had treated him since they'd faced the demon Galaxia. Should she be seeing him? It was true that she returned the feelings he'd professed for her. At the same time, her heart still bubbled with worry and doubt. Did he love her or was he trying to fill the hole left in his heart by Serenity? How could she ever really know?

...At the same time...

Minako rang the bell for Makoto's apartment again. She wondered what was taking so long, Makoto knew she was coming over this morning... well, afternoon. Why wasn't she answering the door? She'd been acting so weird for the last week. What had happened?

Gods, Minako was so sore still from the training that they'd been doing. And Michiru continued to be relentless. Would the torture ever end? Moreover, why was Michiru sticking her nose in Minako's business? She wasn't the one fantasizing about Haruka. 

It was true that Minako wanted Artemis, but how was that any of Michiru's concern? Oh well, hopefully, she would get to switch training partners soon, even she had to admit that Usagi was being a baby about it. Minako was sore as hell and pissed she wasn't in charge. At the same time, she did feel like she was more on top of her game as a soldier than she had been for a long time.

Standing there, tapping her foot as she stabbed the buzzer with her index finger for what felt like the hundredth time. Minako started considering whether or not she should leave. She had just about turned on her heels when the door opened.

What Minako saw made her gape. Makoto looked as if she had just crawled out of bed. Her hair was down, and she was still in her nightgown. She seemed out of breath too. What in the hell?

"You just decide to be lazy today Mako," Minako questioned as she pushed past her to enter the apartment. She was annoyed but still took her shoes off and slipped on the extra pair of slippers that Mako kept by the door for the others. They were still in Japan after all. 

Makoto laughed a bit woodenly and started to head for the kitchen, "Yeah, I guess so. Want some tea?" Her voice sounded strange, and Minako became even more curious as to what was going on here.

Following her to the kitchen, Minako replied, "Sure. Are we still going to grab lunch?" She noticed some dirty dishes in Makoto's sink. There looked like enough for two people in there. That was it! Minako was sure that she knew what was going on now! She stopped Makoto and clasped her hands, "Alright. Spill! What is his name? What does he look like? Is he a good lay?" She couldn't wait to hear all of the juicy details! 

Makoto looked as white as a ghost, hesitating before responding, "He? There is no he! I am not seeing or sleeping with some guy if that's what you mean."

Not buying it, Minako pressed on, "Mako, seriously. You look like you just rolled out of bed. You're acting weird. And there are dishes in your sink." Makoto looked at she was going to speak, but Minako cut her off continuing, "For one, you never leave dishes in the sink. For two, there are more dishes then you'd use just for yourself. So, spill!"

At that moment, someone else entered the kitchen with messy blue hair and in her pajamas as well. She yawned, and Minako turned, gasping. Makoto laughed rigidly again, "I told you that I am not seeing some guy." The look on Ami's face was one of terror. 

Minako looked between them, her head whipping back and forth at least five times. Wait... Did this mean that her friends were....? 

...At a small cafe on the edge of the Juban district...

He waited for her, trying not to pace. Forcing himself to be calm, Mamoru sat down on the bench outside the cafe. Honestly, he was surprised that she was late. Based on the memories he'd recovered, Aina had never been late during their time in the Golden Kingdom. Usagi on the other hand... No, he had to banish her from his mind. 

It was true that Mamoru had loved Serenity when they were together in the past. He had forced himself to not think about Aina then. Though he knew she'd always been in his heart. As for the present, he had loved who he'd envisioned Usagi would become. Truth be told, it was that idea more than the girl he had known that he loved. But when her parents had been killed, she'd changed. He had tried to be patient, to help her through the grief. In the end though, eventually, he knew that she would never become the woman he was waiting for.

Examining his heart closely, Mamoru had been waiting for Usagi to become more like Aina. He remembered her as strong, kind, and committed to her duties above all else. Usagi had strength when she had to, but she was not committed to her duties, and over the last few years he'd seen the kindness fading in her as she gave in to her selfish desires. That much had been excruciatingly clear when she decided to fantasize about someone else while they were being intimate. To him, that told him that he was only a prop in her world. She did not value him or what they had.

Of course, thinking about Usagi made him think of ChibiUsa. ChibiUsa, their daughter from the future, who would never be born now. At the same time, he wondered why his memory of her hadn't begun to fade. He did not believe it was because he would get back together with Usagi one day anymore. He wanted to talk to Setsuna but wasn't sure she would give him any answers. All of the rules that constrained her seemed maddening. It wasn't that he wanted to forget his small lady, it was that it hurt so much to think of her. She had given him something precious to protect no matter the darkness they faced and so much more over the time that they'd spent together.

He was so lost in his memories of the daughter he lost that Mamoru did not notice that Aina was approaching. It was only when those chestnut and emerald ponytails drooped before him that he realized she was there and was bowing in greeting. Mamoru scrambled to his feet and quickly nodded in return, "Good afternoon, Aina. Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

Aina smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes and replied, "Thank you for inviting me, Mamoru." She chuckled at the memory of him requesting that she refer to him as Mamoru. Aina was trying very hard to call most everyone by their modern names now. Serenity was the only exception. She was her sister, and she wanted to believe somewhere deep down that Serenity as she knew of their past still existed and was more than a narcissistic, vapid, girl. It took her a moment to take notice that Mamoru was watching her sift through the thoughts in her mind. She laughed nervously, "I am sorry, shall we go in and sit down?"

Mamoru led her in, and they sat down at a small table near the back. Aina perused the menu and tried to exile the nervousness she felt. Mamoru watched her covertly over his menu. He knew what he would order already, so he didn't need to look at it. She seemed tense, but still the picture of grace. There was so much of this world he wanted to show her.

Artemis had stopped by and filled in the gaps of Aina's awakening a couple of days ago. It troubled Mamoru to see Aina's view of 21st-century life so tainted before she'd even had a chance to experience it. This lunch was only the start, or at least he hoped it would be. He imagined taking her all sorts of places and showing her that this life could be a happy one.

A bubbly waitress approached them and asked if they were ready to order. Mamoru noted that Aina had made eye contact with him and smiled. He took that to mean they were and placed his order. Once the waitress had it written down, he deferred to his date, "And what would you like, Aina?" She placed her order with a slight hesitation in her voice. He wondered what was wrong. The waitress lingered a moment longer before leaving with a sigh. Mamoru just kept watching Aina. Once they were alone again, he reached for her hand and asked, "What is bothering you?"

"You haven't changed, and I cannot decide how I feel about that," Aina admitted. She kept refolding her napkin with her free hand as she went on, "When we were young, diplomats and important people would visit the Golden Palace with their families. The little girls would make big eyes at you or try to engage with you, and you'd pay them little attention whenever we were together. It's one of the things your mother used to chastise me for." 

This made Mamoru frown. He hated how his mother had treated Aina during the Silver Millennium. It was his parents who had insisted that the Moon Kingdom give Aina to them. But once they had her, they had treated her like she was a second class citizen and a burden. He squeezed her hand and tried to cheer her up, "So, all other women have always paled in comparison to you. You're a special person."

Aina giggled, blushing, and shook her head at him, "Always the prince charming I see." She set down the napkin and reached up to touch his cheek. But then she remembered the truth, there was one woman who'd not paled in his eyes, and she let her hand fall. 

He couldn't read her mind, but Mamoru knew that she was thinking about Usagi. Mamoru could never make up for his relationship with Usagi, and he still wasn't certain that he needed to. A lot of good had come from it. Their combined strength had saved the world. Still, it couldn't be easy for Aina to know that he had loved and been with her sister. He looked around as he tried to think of what to say and his jaw dropped. Standing in the front window of the restaurant was, "USAGI?"

The next thing Mamoru heard was the sound of Aina's hands slamming on the table. Looking over, he saw her get to her feet and actually look frustrated. She pursed her lips and told him, "I will return." That was all that she said before she headed for the door. This was going to be ugly.

...Outside...

Usagi stood outside the restaurant that she used to frequent with Mamoru gaping as he and Aina sat and talked about who knows what while Aina blushed. It made her want to puke. That should have been her. Mamoru belonged to her! Then Mamoru saw her, and she almost had hope. Maybe he would come to talk to her, and this nightmare would end. That didn't happen though. It was Aina who got up from the table. Usagi whispered, "Oh shit." to herself as she saw her sister coming towards the door.

It was too late to run. Besides, Aina would just yell at her when she got home if she did. So, Usagi planted her feet and crossed her arms. Aina looked pissed when she stepped outside though her tone didn't quite match as she spoke, it was calm and almost cold, "Serenity, why did you come here?"

Dear Selene, she hated that Aina insisted on calling her that. She knew that was who she was and who she was supposed to become, but it still grated on her nerves. She snapped back, "My name is USAGI."

Aina stood square and firm as she replied calmly, "You keep telling me that, but the day that we met in this modern era, you informed me of your status as the moon princess. Serenity, my sister, was the moon princess. You cannot reasonably claim the title as it suits you and then be indignant when I use the name associated with that title."

This was another thing that infuriated her about Aina; she wouldn't let her off the hook for anything that she said or did. It wasn't fair, even if she was accurate in what she said. The only retort she could muster was to blow air out of her nostrils and roll her eyes.

Aina was not happy, her eyes betraying that, but her voice remained maddeningly calm as she continued, "Now, I am asking that you go. I can understand that this may be difficult for you. However, making a public spectacle does nothing to help anyone."

"I am not going anywhere unless MAMO asks me to go," Usagi snapped back, sticking her tongue out. 

At that moment, Mamoru stepped out of the door and sighed, "Usagi, please go." She was so flabbergasted that she missed the pain in his eyes and his words.

She looked at him in confusion. After she'd thrown a few dishes, Usagi had put on makeup and a REALLY short pink dress that dipped in the front before leaving the house. It was like he didn't even see her. When they were together this dress would have guaranteed that they would have ended up at his place and in his bed.

Without another word, Usagi ran off, crying when she had put some distance between them. Had she lost him forever? No, she shook her head. She could not believe that. Usagi would just have to try harder, or that is what she told herself, at least.

...At the Outers' estate...

Setsuna was working with Hotaru on some of her summer homework when suddenly her daughter threw her textbook across the yard. A sigh escaped her lips as Setsuna inquired, "Is there something that you don't understand firefly?"

Hotaru's eyes were dark as she responded, "YES! I don't understand why the Inners had to go and ruin the future!"

Setsuna nodded, "This is about small lady I assume." She smoothed out Hotaru's hair as she spoke. Hotaru nodded, and so Setsuna went on, "I suppose that it is time that I tell you a secret, my sweet Taru." Hotaru looked at her very intently and listened to the truth of the new future at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the Hicawa Shrine...

"Wait, so you found them together, like together-together," Rei queried Minako again. Minako did not understand why Rei kept asking her this. Rei wasn't stupid or something. How did she not get the idea here?

Trying really hard not to roll her eyes, Minako replied, "Yes, as in they are clearly a thing, a couple, or whatever." The look Rei gave her confused Minako. It wasn't like the two of them hadn't shared a drunken kiss or two over the years they'd known each other. 

Her face twisting more in the breath of silence, Rei finally spoke again, "That is DISGUSTING."

Okay, Minako had heard enough. She believed in free love. It was one of the reasons she didn't understand why Mamoru was so pissed at Usagi, or why it mattered if she was trying to sleep with Artemis. Damn, Artemis was hot! Shit, she needed to focus here. Minako narrowed her blue eyes, "What makes that so disgusting?"

Rei seemed to be mentally tripping over herself as she chewed on her lip before retorting, "Well. Well, they're both girls. They should be with guys."

An eyebrow arched on the face of the Senshi of Love. Had her friend seriously gone there? One of those drunken kisses had involved a lot of groping from the Fire Senshi. Of course, Rei had asked her everytime it happened that they not talk about it. She decided to take another route in her response, for now at least, "Umm, Rei, you've met Haruka and Michiru. You know two women who are together. You've fought alongside them. What's his name thought you were dating Haruka for a hot minute."

"Well, yeah. But Haruka... Haruka doesn't really count as a girl! She's so much of a guy, you know," Rei flushed as she snapped back.

Minako just stared for a second before responding, "And what about what's his face?"

Rei chuckled before replying, "Oh come on! He thought she was a guy! It was fun to make him jealous, but it's not like I would have seriously done anything with her, she's a dyke, and that is wrong."

Okay, that was enough. Minako couldn't take another word of this B.S. She placed her hands on her hips and practically shouted, "Are you SERIOUSLY spewing homophobic SHIT at the chick you like to kiss and GRAB THE TITS OF when you're DRUNK?"

Rei just stared at her, mouth agape.

Shopping in the Juben district...

Usagi kept rummaging through the dress racks. She had to find something. Something had to work. She wouldn't stop until she was sure she'd found something that would get Mamoru's attention. Makoto was quiet as she perused the racks nearby. Usagi started to wonder why she'd invited her along. Finally, she found one that might do it. She held it up and called, "What do you think of this one?"

Makoto seemed to examine the shimmering silver cocktail dress from her spot on the sales floor. There was something off in her face as she replied, "Well, yes, it is an attention grabber."

"That's the whole point, Mako! I want to get his attention," Usagi said as she started towards the dressing room, "I'm going to try it on."

She went in and slipped her pink and black, hooded dress off and looked at herself in the mirror. She was thin, her breasts perky under the pink lacy bra she wore and she had legs that wouldn't quit. Who wouldn't want her? Well, besides Mamoru and Haruka. But she would change that. At least where Mamoru was concerned. She was afraid Michiru would drown her if she went near Haruka. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't think of the Sky King when doubling clicking the mouse. She would never stop that.

Once the cocktail dress was on, Usagi looked at her reflection, pleased with what she saw. It hugged her body in all of the right places. It almost let her chest pop out, but didn't. She had to take off her bra with how much cleavage it showed. But that meant more to tempt Mamo. It was perfect. Now Usagi needed to get Makoto's opinion. Usagi stepped out of the dressing room and did a little twirl for her friend.

Makoto stood there, a floral dress clutched in her hand, and watched Usagi. She wondered if Usagi knew that one could see her panties when she twirled in the thing. Of course, if she did, would it matter anyway? She was starting to feel guilty for this little outing with Usagi. Makoto knew what was going on between Mamoru and Aina. Aina, who had become her friend, didn't deserve the game Usagi was playing. Usagi was her sister after all. She finally swallowed and said, "It's pretty. But its REALLY short, you know?"

"That's part of the point, Mako," she snapped back, "What's with you anyway?"

It was like the cap on a soda bottle popped, and Makoto couldn't take it anymore, "What's with me?" She spat at Usagi, "What is with me is that this isn't right!" The words just kept spewing like vomit, "It isn't right what you're doing. It isn't right the way we've been acting. None of this is right! I know you hate that you lost your title, your boyfriend, and now you have this sister that drives you crazy. But they were right. We all got complacent, and we weren't soldiers anymore. I watched Aina train, and she is serious. She is committed to protecting Earth. She is committed to protecting a world that rejected her before, a world that locked her up."

"What are you talking about, Mako," Usagi asked her, confused. She tilted her head, "Wait a minute, you... you turned!" Her cobalt eyes narrow on the Senshi of Thunder, "You're on her side now!"

Mako swallowed as Usagi stomped back into the dressing room. She had been honest, but she wondered what the cost would be. It seemed all of her secrets were coming to light recently.

A few days later...

Having just finished another training session, Usagi started to limp off of the field, sore and exhausted. She'd finally been able to train with Setsuna and Hotaru, but it wasn't much better than with Michiru. There were two of them. On top of that, Rei had refused to work with Haruka and Michiru, so she now had burn marks on her from Rei's attacks. Minako had been weird too. She wouldn't look at Rei and had actually asked to work with Haruka and Ami. What was happening to the friends she thought would be there through anything?

It was also pissing her off that Aina was letting most of them choose now, but not her. Today she felt like she had just gotten whoever was 'left over.' As the others went to sit under the trees where the water jugs were, Usagi saw something that made her want to run. Every cell in her body was aching, and still, she wanted to run. Apparently, Mamoru had been invited out today, and he was sitting on a blanket with a couple of picnic baskets. This would have been a dream if he weren't rubbing Aina's shoulders. No, this was a nightmare. 

The former moon princess managed to snag a couple of sandwiches before she went to sit down as far away as she could while still sitting in the shade. A couple of minutes later Rei came to rest beside her, holding out another sandwich, one that Usagi happily took. Rei whispered, "That is not cool. He shouldn't be rubbing HER shoulders."

Usagi was so irritated that she completely missed the look on Rei's face and assumed she meant one thing when she meant something else entirely. She replied, "I know, right? What right does that alleged sister of mine have to steal my boyfriend?"

She had spoken louder than she intended to and in a matter of moments, Aina was standing over them with her arms crossed, "Serenity, this has to stop! He is not your boyfriend anymore. You are such a child!"

Usagi scrambled to her feet, almost falling and hitting her head against the tree three times as she did, "I am a child! I AM A CHILD! You steal what is MINE, and I am the child?"

Aina gripped her elbows, arms still crossed, as she worked to keep her composure, "By Selene, he is not a possession to be owned or claimed. He is a person, with feelings and value, to be cared for and appreciated. Why can't you understand that, Serenity?"

Just then a line of pink hearts shot by Aina and ended up knocking Usagi into the tree after all. As she faded from consciousness she heard a voice, a familiar one, "Don't be too hard on her. She hates when people take her stuff, especially her candy!"

Trying to look up before losing the battle with her eyelids, Usagi caught sight of two figures. One in pink and one in purple. What was going on here?


End file.
